


Come Back to Bed

by Kaystar742



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Facebook: Harmony & Co., Multi, No Smut, Rich Harry, Short One Shot, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, dramionarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaystar742/pseuds/Kaystar742
Summary: Draco, ever petulant, just wants his lovers to come back to bed, and really, he's getting quite tired of asking politely.A Dramionarry Drabble.





	Come Back to Bed

Harry put on his watch, trying to keep quiet as to not wake the blond currently snoozing in his bed.

“Potter it’s ridiculously early. Come back to bed,” a voice behind him called. Harry grinned as he began putting on his tie, so much for not waking sleeping beauty.

“Love to, really, but I have an early meeting. Some of us must be an adult and go to work. Maybe you can talk Hermione into a lie in,” Harry said as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

“Sorry!” Hermione said as she stepped out of the en suite in a towel, “I’ve got that stupid interview this morning and I’m already running behind. I can’t believe I slept _this_ long. I have no idea what I’m going to wear…” the rest of what she said was lost as she stepped into the closet mumbling to herself.

“First off, Potter, as much as it pains me to say this I’m pretty sure you’re richer than I am. You don’t have to work or be adult if you don’t want to. Second, your tie is hideous, if you insist on leaving you should burn that tie and just wear mine. I think it ended up on the bookcase in the living room. It will match what you’re wearing,” he paused for a moment then called, “Hermione don’t you dare pick the maroon dress. Wear the blue one with the belt thing, blue photographs better. I swear how did you two ever manage to dress yourselves?”

“Always with the haughty tone,” Hermione grumbled, poking her head out from the closet, “How on earth did you know I was going to pick the maroon dress?”

Draco smirked at her as he laid back in bed, tucking his hands beneath his head, “please, you’re more predictable than Potter.”

“And people call me a smart ass,” she quipped as she stepped over to the bed and pressed a kiss to Draco’s still smirking lips then whispered, “you know, no one like a know-it-all, Malfoy,” and danced out of the way of his hands before he could pull her, or her towel, back down on the bed.

Harry laughed as he walked back in the room holding Draco’s tie, “You’re cute when you pout Malfoy,” Earning him a glare from Draco.

“You opened yourself up for that one love,” Hermione teased as she dashed back to the closet and came out a few moments later in the blue dress Draco had suggested. She walked over to Harry and turned, “Zip me up?” she asked with a small smile.

Harry pulled the zipper up slowly before sliding his hands to her hips, pulling her against him, placing a kiss on her shoulder and trailing kisses up her neck. He could never get enough of this witch it seemed.

Hermione have a happy sigh, “You boys are insatiable.”

Draco perked up at the sound of her sigh, “we aren’t the only ones, round four last night was entirely your doing. Plus all the teasing this morning. Come back to bed, you know you want to. Sod the interview, you can reschedule.”

Harry groaned as his arousal was beginning to get uncomfortable against his trousers. He pulled away, with a slight sound of protest from Hermione, to glance at his watch.

“Damn that Zabini for insisting on a morning meeting. I have to leave in literally two minutes if I want to make it in time.”

Draco scoffed from the bed, “That’s who you’re meeting this morning? Sod the Slytherin git too; I’ll send him a bottle of the stupid wine he’s been coveting from my stores to make up for it. Now come to bed both of you, I’m really getting rather tired of asking.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and glanced at Hermione who just shrugged, “Honestly, I hate interviews, putting it off wouldn’t bother me one bit.”

Harry just laughed and kicked off his shoes, “He gets a bottle of wine and I get shagged. Sounds like a win win to me. Be right back, let me just send a quick owl to let him know I won’t be there. Want me to send a note off for you as well Mi?”

“Please and thank you,” she said as she slipped back out of her dress.

Draco smirked at the pair. He loved it when things worked out. Thank Merlin he was in that bar that night and over heard them talking about inviting a third into their bed for some fun. To be blunt, he never thought they had it in them. He figured both of them to be too timid to be so adventurous in the bedroom. Draco relaxed as he thought about that night.

_He had been co-workers with them for about a year before actually becoming remotely friendly with them. When the weasel wasn’t around, he found he rather enjoyed socializing with them, and had even gone on a few double dates with them and whomever he was dating at the time. _

_When he overheard their conversation that night, he stood there stunned for a moment. Then when Hermione pointed at a sandy haired bloke at the end of the bar and said, “How about him,” Draco hadn’t even realized he had made a derisive sound until they jumped and turned to look at him with raised eye brows. They hadn’t intended to see Malfoy at the bar tonight._

_“What?” he asked, “that guy is a terrible choice, honestly Granger you’re supposed to be the brains of the operation.”_

_Potter and Granger had looked at each other a bit perplexed before Hermione sighed and asked, “oh yeah Malfoy, and who would be a better pick, huh?” _

_Draco paused as if to consider the crowd. Then he looked straight at them and said, “well me, obviously. It’s not like you could do better.” _

“Well don’t you look pleased with yourself,” murmured Hermione as she slipped back into bed; shaking Draco from his memories.

“Malfoys always get what they want.” 

And that he did, as Harry too returned to the room, stripped down, and slipped back into bed.

Draco could really get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the tags suck, I'm new to AO3. This was written awhile back in response to a post on the Harmony & Co facebook page(No specific prompt just had to be about 1000 words and be Dramionarry.) Also, I make no profit from my fanfictions, just playing in Rowling's sand box. This was only edited by me, no Beta. any mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.


End file.
